IG-88 A
IG-88 A war ein Attentäterdroide der IG-Serie. Hergestellt in den Holowan Laboratorien der Holowan Mechanicals machte er sich daran, einen Plan zu entwerfen, die Galaxis zu kontrollieren. Nachdem die anderen IG-88-Modelle im Jahr 3 NSY vernichtet worden waren, gelangte er an wichtige Datenbanken des Galaktischen Imperiums. Über den Zentralcomputer der Exekutor wusste er über die Existenz des Zweiten Todessterns Bescheid und setzte sich zum Ziel, diesen zu kontrollieren. In der Schlacht von Endor gelang es ihm schließlich, die Kampfstation zu kontrollieren, doch wurde sie kurze Zeit darauf von der Rebellen-Allianz zerstört, wobei IG-88 A ebenfalls vernichtet wurde. Allerdings befand sich sein Körper anderswo, sodass er, mit einem neuen Bewusstsein ausgestattet, für Tyko Thul eine Schutzrolle erfüllte. Letztlich wurde er im im Jahre 24 NSY zerstört. Biografie Konstruktion IG-88 A wurde in den Laboratorien der Firma Holowan Mechanicals gebaut. Den Auftrag und die Gelder für diese Konstruktion stellte der imperiale Beamte Gurdun zur Verfügung, der mit dem Droiden seine Vorgesetzten beeindrucken wollte. IG-88 A war einer von vier Droiden seiner Klasse, die Gurdun als Attentäter und Leibwächter dienen sollten. Als die Droiden kurz vor der Fertigstellung standen, entwickelte IG-88 A eine eigene Persönlichkeit, durch die er einen starken Selbsterhaltungstrieb und große Eigeninitiative an den Tag legte. Er befreite sich und replizierte sein neues Bewusstsein in die anderen anwesenden Droiden, denen er die Namen IG-88 B, IG-88 C und IG-88 D gab. Sie alle waren exakte Duplikate, und dadurch, dass IG-88 A ihnen alle seine Daten überspielt hatte, hatten sie dieselbe Persönlichkeit und ein starkes Überlegenheitsgefühl jeglichen Lebewesen gegenüber. Als die vier Droiden einsatzbereit waren, attackierten sie die Sicherheitsbeamten des Labors und erkämpften sich einen Weg in die Freiheit, wo sie mit einem der Holowan-Schiffe den Planeten verließen und damit begannen, Pläne für die Zukunft zu schmieden. Aufgrund ihres hohen Grades an Ausrüstung und Fähigkeiten wollten die Droiden die Herrschaft über die Galaxis an sich reißen.Deshalb bin ich: Die Geschichte von IG-88 Übernahme von Mechis III miniatur|links|IG-88 A und die anderen IG-88-Droiden im Kampf Als einer der ersten Schritte zur Herrschaft der Droiden flog IG-88 A mit den anderen nach Mechis III, einer der größten Produktionsstätten für Droiden aller Klassen in der Galaxis. Als sie den Planeten anflogen, gelang es den Droiden dank ihrer überlegenen technischen Ausrüstung, die Sicherheitssperren der Fabrik zu überwinden und die Kontrolle über die Produktion zu übernehmen. Die wenigen lebenden Aufseher wurden eliminiert und mit Hilfe des Droiden 3D-4X übernahm IG-88 A die Leitung der Fabrik. In den darauf folgenden Monaten erzeugten sie weiterhin Droiden, doch pflanzten sie jedem der produzierten Droiden einen Befehl ein, durch den es einem der IG-88 Attentäterdroiden möglich war, Droiden einen Aufstand gegen ihre Besitzer zu befehlen. Als IG-88 A auf Grund imperialer Agenten bemerkte, dass das Imperium auf der Suche nach ihnen war, beschlossen die vier Droiden, IG-88 B als Kopfgeldjäger loszuschicken, um das Imperium abzulenken. Um dieselbe Zeit hatte IG-88 A einige Tätigkeiten für das Zann-Konsortium übernommen. Er schuldete Urai Fen einen Gefallen und half ihm bei einem Überfall auf Bespin, wobei große Mengen Tibanna-Gas erbeutet werden sollten. Durch sein Geschick gelang es dem Droiden, die patrouillierenden Sturmtruppen auszuschalten sowie durch das Einhacken in einen imperialen Rechner herauszufinden, dass der Anführer des Konsortiums, Tyber Zann, ein Kopfgeld auf sich platziert bekommen hatte.Empire at War - Forces of Corruption Griff nach der Macht Einige Zeit später erhielt IG-88 A die Pläne des Zweiten Todessterns, die IG-88 B an Bord der Exekutor gefunden hatte. Als IG-88 A die Entwürfe analysierte, fasste er einen neuen Plan: Er wollte die Kontrolle über die Superwaffe übernehmen. Selbst als IG-88 B von Boba Fett zerstört wurde, und IG-88 C und IG-88 D kurz darauf dasselbe Schicksal erlitten, arbeitete IG-88 A auf sein Ziel zu. Eines Tages fand er heraus, dass der Computerkern des Todessterns noch nicht eingebaut war. Sofort stellte er die Droidenproduktion auf Mechis III ein und begann damit, einen zweiten Kern als Duplikat zu erstellen. Sobald der Computerkern fertig gestellt worden war, ließ IG-88 A ihn in ein Schiff verfrachten und flog zu einem Abfangpunkt für den echten Computerkern. Als das andere Schiff eintraf, attackierte IG-88 A es mit einer Gruppe neuer Droiden, die er mitSturmtrupplerrüstungen ausgerüstet hatte. Als er bemerkte, dass der imperiale Inspektor Gurdun das Schiff kommandierte, tötete er den Inspektor und übernahm das Schiff. Als das Schiff sicher geentert worden war und sich in seiner Hand befand, setzte er seinen Weg zum Todesstern fort. Auf dem Flug replizierte er sein Bewusstsein in den Computerkern und verfiel dort in eine Art Winterschlaf. Erst einige Zeit später erwachte er wieder und übernahm nach und nach die Kontrolle über die Superwaffe. Als jedoch die Rebellen-Allianz den Todesstern in der Schlacht von Endor überfiel, überkam IG-88 A eine Art von Größenwahn, die dazu führte, dass er nachlässig wurde. So gelang es Wedge Antilles und Lando Calrissian, den Hauptgenerator des Todessterns zu zerstören. Bei der darauf folgenden Explosion wurde der Todesstern vollkommen zerstört, und mit ihm auch IG-88 A. Wiedergeburt Doch die Gefahr war nicht gebannt. Zwar verlor er sein altes Bewusstsein und war dementsprechend besänftigt, aber sein Körper wurde auf Mechis III wiedergefunden und neuprogrammiert.The New Essential Guide to Characters Im Jahr 11 NSY machte er schon wieder Jagd. Die ehemalige Wache des Imperators Kir Kanos bekam ein Kopfgeld angesetzt.The Bounty Hunters: Kenix Kil 24 NSY wurde IG-88 A von Tyko Thul reprogrammiert und als sein persönlicher Schutzdroide eingesetzt. Tyko arrangierte seine eigene Geiselnahme, um damit seinen Bruder Bornan aus seinem Versteck zu locken. Dabei lief zunächst alles nach seinem Plan, da IG-88 A seine Attentäterfunktionen verloren hatte und somit keine Gefahr mehr darzustellen schien. Tykos Neffe Raynar verfolgte zusammen mit anderen Jedi Tyko bis nach Mechis III. Als sie dort ankamen, erklärte Tyko ihnen, dass dies alles beabsichtigt gewesen sei. Jaina Solo hingegen bekam nach einigem Fragen heraus, dass IG-88 A noch immer im Stande sei, Nicht-Menschen zu töten. Lowbacca hätte also bei Kuar verletzt oder getötet werden können. Danach wurde die Programmierung IG-88 gänzlich verändert, sodass er nun unfähig zum Töten war.Stimmen des Zorns Daraufhin wurde Mechis III von dem Kopfgeldjäger Dengar angegriffen. Dieser hoffte, von Tyko Thul den Aufenthaltsort Bornans zu erfahren, auf den ein beträchtliches Kopfgeld ausgesetzt worden war. IG-88 A konnte jedoch Dengar stellen. Allerdings mangelte es ihm in jener Situation an einer passenden Programmierung. Schließlich zerschoss er mit seiner Waffe die von Dengar, musste aber zusehen, wie dieser der flüchtete und mit seinem Schiff schließlich entkam. Ergebnis dieses Vorfalls war, dass der Droide ein erneutes Update bekam, um mit ihm nach dem verschollenen Bornan Thul zu suchen. Ende von IG-88 A IG-88 A konnte Bornan in dem geheimen Biowaffenlabor Evir Derricotes inmitten eines Asteroiden auffinden. Doch auch die Gruppe Jedi mit seinem Sohn Raynar hatte den Aufenthaltsort bereits ausfindig gemacht und war präsent. IG-88' Schutzrolle war daraufhin gefragt, denn die Allianz der Vergessenen schickte Kopfgeldjäger auf Bornan als Vergeltung aus, nachdem dieser der Anführerin Nolaa Tarkona die Koordinaten für das Labor nicht überbrachte, sondern flüchtete. IG-88 folgte daraufhin seiner Programmierung und fand schließlich einen mit der Todessaat-Seuche infizierten Thul. Allerdings befahl dieser ihm, Raynar und dessen Freunde zu retten, bevor er die versiegelte Tür aufbrach. IG-88 machte sich daraufhin auf den Weg. Er brachte die Kinder auf ihr Schiff und kehrte anschließend zurück zu seinem fast leblosen Herren. Tarkona war es, die Bornan infizierte und nun von IG-88 A gestellt wurde, doch sie und ihr Leibwächter Raabakyysh begannen zu flüchten. IG erweiste seinem Meister letzten Beistand, anstatt die beiden zu verfolgen. Nur kurz darauf wurde der Asteroid und das gesamte Labor von der Neuen Republik vernichtet, um so die außerordentliche Gefahr des Virus vollkommen zu bannen. Dabei wurde IG-88 A ebenfalls zerstört.Das Vermächtnis des Imperiums Persönlichkeit IG-88 A wurde wie die anderen IG-88-Modelle als ein Attentäterdroide entwickelt. In seiner anfänglichen Programmierung empfand er es als erfreulich, möglichst brutal und zahlreich zu töten. Überhaupt war es ihm möglich, durch eine speziell eingebaute Technologie, bis zu einem gewissen Grade Emotionen wahrzunehmen. Die Persönlichkeit des Droiden war zudem von Größenwahn und Überheblichkeit gekenntzeichnet. Er hielt sich jeglichem Lebewesen für überlegen, wenn er auch Darth Vader als die perfekte Mischung von Individuum und Maschine hielt, und sah es deshalb auch als erwiesen an, die gesamte Galaxis zu kontrollieren. Dieser Plan fand schließlich sogar fast Vollendung, jedoch unterschätzte er die Gefahr der Rebellen bei der Schlacht von Endor völlig und erhielt dabei die Quittung für seine Selbsttäuschung unzerstörbar zu sein. Allerdings ist sein Lebenswerk, eine Revolution unter den Droiden durchzuführen, nur um Haaresbreite gescheitert und war gut durchdacht und geplant. Nach Endor veränderte sich IG-88 A seine Programmierung gänzlich. Er wurde neu- und reprogrammiert, wodurch er seine gewaltätige Art und Weise verlor und nur noch auf Befehl tötete. Er wurde vollkommen gehorsam gegenüber seinem Meister und setzte sein Leben notfalls für dessen Schutz ein, falls dies nötig sein sollte. Charakteristiken IG-88 A war mit einer starken Hülle versehen, die fast seinem gesamten Körper Immunität vor Blasterbeschuss bescherte. In seiner Funktion als Droide war es ihm möglich, seine Temperatur zu steuern und passenderweise zu regeln. Seinen Kopf konnte er in sämtliche Richtungen rotieren, womit es ihm gelang Gefahr und Ziele mit jeder Körperstellung innerhalb von Sekunden zu erfassen. Er verfügte zudem über ein Modul, womit er sich schneller in fremde Systeme einhacken konnte. Außerdem konnte er die Intelligenz anderer Droiden für sich selbst beanspruchen. Bewaffnet war der Attentäterdroide schwer. Er verfügte über eingebaute Blaster, Laserschneider, Schall- und Pulswaffen sowie über einen Werfer für elektromagnetische Projektile, den Neural-Inhibitor-Geschosswerfer, und Flammenwerfer.The Essential Guide to Droids Zusätzlich zu seiner Primärbewaffnung trug IG-88 Erschütterungsgranaten und Giftgasbehälter mit sich. Während seiner Arbeit für das Zann Konsortium steuerte er zudem sein eigenes Raumschiff, die IG-2000. Das Schiff wurde allerdings wenig später zerstört. Hinter den Kulissen *In Deshalb bin ich: Die Geschichte von IG-88 wurden die zuvor nur als vier IG-88 bekannten Modelle als A, B, C und D (Retcon) bekannt, als auch, dass das A-Modell den Zweiten Todesstern übernahm. *Ein unbekanntes IG-88 Modell erschien in Empire at War - Forces of Corruption. Da dieses jedoch die Fähigkeit besitzt, den Todesstern zu übernehmen (und mit allen um und auf dem Planeten herum zu zerstören), ist dies am nächsten dem A-Modell zuzuschreiben und wird in dem Artikel behandelt. *Ebenfalls nicht näher bekannt ist das Modell aus The Bounty Hunters: Kenix Kil. Da die Geschichte jedoch 11 NSY spielt, kann es sich nur um das A-Modell handeln. Quellen *''Deshalb bin ich – Die Geschichte von IG-88'' * *''The Bounty Hunters – Kenix Kil'' *''Stimmen des Zorns'' *''Das Vermächtnis des Imperiums'' *''The New Essential Guide of Characters'' *''The Essential Guide to Droids'' * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Droiden Kategorie:Droiden (Individuen) Kategorie:Attentäterdroiden Kategorie:Droiden der IG-Serie Kategorie:Droiden von Holowan Mechanicals Kategorie:Legends en:IG-88A es:IG-88A pt:IG-88A